Know Your Stars:All Anime Characters
by TheDarkAngel101
Summary: I make fun of different anime characters from different animes. I may insult them too. If you like the character I insult then don't read the CHAPTER! ENJOY!
1. Hojo the Hobo

**Well here ya go. It's funny...and insulting. I make fun of some characters that my friends pick but I pick this one.**   
Chapter 1 Hojo the Hobo 

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

Hojo walks on the stage and sits on the floor.

"Hojo the Hobo...is a hobo."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Shouted Hojo.

"Okay Hobo."

"Shut up."

"Hojo the Hobo...is a girl."

"And I'm proud of it!" (I can't control my laughter. HAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"You're weird."

"Thank you."

"Hojo the Hobo...is going out with a stool." (He he...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"IT'S A STOOL!"

"Again you're weird."

"Thank you and by the way we're engaged."

"Hojo the Hobo...is really Kikyo in disguise."

"WHO!"

"Hojo the Hobo...is married to a table."

"NO I'M NOT!"

A chair (the one Hojo's engaged to) comes flying from the audience and hits Hojo in the head. He falls unconscious.

"Now you know Hojo the Hobo."

He wakes up and says, "Yes they do."

"You're weird! You're supposed to disagree with me. GET AWAY FROM ME!" (runs away and you can hear the voice screaming like a girl)

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" Ask Hojo with a confuse look.

**Well? Funny? Stupid? I couldn't stop laughing. Tell me what you think in your review.**

**My friend thinks it's funny. She says I'm demented and crazy and that she respects me for it. And if I ever lost that craziness she would lose her respect for me. She also picked the next character. SANO from Rurouni Kenshin. I'll let you guys pick next time. And I'll keep going back and forth.**

**REVIEW! OR ELSE!**


	2. Sano!

**Here is chapter 2. Okay at the end of this chapter I will give the characters that you can choose. I would like to say thanks to:**

**allmysensesfail-Thanks. I'm glad that you think it's funny. I will put Kikyo as a suggestion at the end. I have a question though. I am on the author alert watch list, which happens to be yours. What exactly is an author alert watch list (I have a feeling it's bad but...) and did you mean to put me on it?**

**Saphireinuyasha-Thanks. I think it's weird too!**

**Animeluver1991-THANK YOU! You're the best cause you review all my stories. (Except 'Whose Line Inu Style)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I torture here.**

Chapter 2 Sano

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

Sano is pushed on stage by Yahiko, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Megumi. Sano mumbled something that Kaoru heard cause she punched him in the head.

"Sanosuke...is secretly in love with Yahiko."

"I AIN'T GAY! WHY WOULD I LOVE THAT LITTLE PUNK!"

"Cause you love him."

"SHUT UP!"

"Sano...is secretly has an alliance with Naraku and has the same white monkey pelt."

"WHO!"

Naraku burst through the door, "IT'S A BABOON PELT!"

"Suuuuurrrrre monkey boy."

"Baboon!" Then he leaves to his rightful show. (Okay maybe not _his_ rightful show.)

"Sano...wants to hurt Sakura Kinomoto."

"WHO ARE THIS PEOPLE OF WHICH YOU SPEAK!"

Li comes bursting through the door with his sword in hand.

"You stay away from Sakura!" Li shouted.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANY SAKURA! I know a Kaoru who is a pain in the butt."

Kaoru, who is back stage, starts to get really mad and has to be held back by Kenshin, Megumi, and Yahiko, which isn't even enough. (She can be scary when she's angry.)

"Just stay away from her!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!" Sano yelled only to find the kid gone. "Stupid kid." He mumbled.

With Li...

"Where did you go, Li?" Asked Meilin.

"I uh...I had to take care of something." He lied.

"What kind of something?" Asked Sakura.

"Just...uh...family business."

"But you just disappeared with no warning." Said Madison.

"So. What's your point?" He grumbled getting very annoyed.

Back to the show...

Sano...is as soft as a bunny."

"WHAT! I don't even like bunnies."

"Sure you don't Mr. Fluffums."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Yahiko and the others are laughing hysterically.

"Mr. Fluffums...loves his new nickname."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Mr. Fluffums...is still a child on the inside."

"I hate you, you STUPID VOICE!"

"Now, now Mr. Fluffums don't talk that way to your elders." Said the voice in a girlie, motherly way.

"You are getting on my last nerve."

"Now you know Mr. Fluffums."

"NO THEY DON'T! ALL THEY KNOW IS THAT YOU LIE! AND MY NAME IS SANOSUKE!"

**That's it! For now. Okay here are your choices:**

**Kikyo (some one suggested this)**

**Inuyasha (I have some ideas grins evilly)**

**Ed (Full Metal Alchemist)**

**Yahiko**

**Tell me which one you want in your review! OR ELSE!**


	3. Inuyasha part 1

**Here's chapter 3! Yeah! This one is about Inuyasha. I have so many ideas that it's going to be 2 or 3 parts. Thanks to Madison, Raven the tai-youkai, Alanna-the-tai-youkai, AnimeWillRuleTheWorld (Love your name. I think it's cool. And true.), Knuckles Spyro Fox Link, animeluver1991, Alex, and TheLightintheDarkness. I know some of you wanted Ed so I'll do him next. Ya just gotta give me a few ideas. The only one I can think of is that he's short.** **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that I torture here. **   
**Chapter 3** **Inuyasha part 1**

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

As Sano leaves the chair of 'torture' Inuyasha walks on stage.

"Inuyasha...is a mutt face."

"HEY! That voice sounds familiar!"

Strings are heard snapping in the background and duck tape is being pulled off of something.

"You get away from my microphone you wolf!" Someone said.

"I KNEW that voice sounded familiar!" Shouted Inuyasha.

(If you don't know who said Inuyasha was a mutt face and is a wolf then you have not seen enough of Inuyasha.)

"Ahem. Inuyasha...is in love with Kagome."

"..." Crickets are heard chirping in the background.

"INUYASHA! How could you! You promised to go down to hell with me!" Said Kikyo raising her bow with an arrow drawn back.

"STOP! Don't hurt Inuyasha." Said Kagome stepping in front of Kikyo, "Inuyasha I have to tell you. I...I l...love you."

"I love you too, Kagome." (Awwww.) Then he got up and hugged Kagome.

"AHEM! You are interrupting my show!" Shouted the voice.

Kagome and Kikyo walked off the stage glaring at each other. Inuyasha sat back down in the chair.

"Thank you. Inuyasha...secretly loves Shippo."

"WHAT! That little candy, chocolate eating kitsune! Yeah right!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrre lover boy."

"I DON'T LOVE THAT KITSUNE! NOW COME ON OUT HERE SO I CAN SLAUGHTER YOU!" He said unsheathing Tetsusiaga.

"SIT BOY!"

"Inuyasha...likes kissing the floor." (Inuyasha still has his face in the floor. Get it?)

"NO I DON'T! IT'S THE STINKIN NECKLACE!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhht."

"This is pure torture."

"And I love torturing you."

"Just shut up."

"Inuyasha...his nickname id cabootles the puppy." (Thanks Madison!)

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!"

"It's the name of a puppy."

"I AIN'T NO STICKIN PUPPY!"

"You just said you were a puppy."

**To be continued...**

**Sorry like I said before I have so many ideas but I needed to get this up so... I'll try to think of more soon. Give me ideas if you like.**

**I really like the nickname you gave me Madison. It's so funny.**

**Review! Please.**


	4. Inuyasha part 2

**Well here's the second half of Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters who are tortured here!**

Last time:

"Inuyasha...his nickname is cabootles the puppy." (Thanks Madison!)

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT!"

"It's the name of a puppy."

"I AIN'T NO STICKIN PUPPY!"

"You just said you were a puppy."

This time:

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Whatever. I did not say 'I am a puppy'.

"Yes you did."

"WHEN!"

"Just a few seconds ago."

Inuyasha groaned and slapped his forehead. Sesshomaru started laughing at his younger half-brother (AHHHHHHH! Sesshomaru laughed! What have I done! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!) along with Kouga. (No surprise there.)

After the crowd, ahem, Sesshomaru and Kouga stopped laughing the voice began again.

"Inuyasha...he is a mutt."

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"No I didn't. That was some wolf person."

"Oh yeah. Kouga said that." (Slaps forehead. What an idiot I make him.) From the audience Kagome slapped her forehead at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"Inuyasha...he loves Kagome AND Kikyo."

"Is it true?" Asked Kagome and Kikyo at the same time. Kagome's eyes started to swell with tears and Kikyo has a big grin on her face. (Okay I just made Kikyo smile. WHY! I hate the stupid clay pot. No offense to anyone who likes her.)

"NO!"

"Then who _do_ you like?" They both snapped getting angry but inside they were worried.

"I...well...it's...I...don't...arg! This is so confusing!"

Inuyasha...even though he said he loves Kagome he can't choose between her and Kikyo."

"I CAN TOO!"

"Then who do you love?"

"I..."

"I knew it! He still can't choose."

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"Inuyasha...he thinks Sailor Moon is hott."

"Who? Sailor Moon? I don't know any Sailor Moon." (If ya can't tell for some unknown reason he became calm again.)

"Inuyasha...he thinks Chelsea (She's one of my friends who is in love with Inuyasha and would strangle 'FYI IY is mine'.) is an annoying, hyperactive, sugar high girl." (Remember Chelsea. The voice said this not me.)

"FINALLY! For once something you say is true!"

"Uh...Inuyasha...he thinks Chelsea is the sweetest, most kindest girl he's ever meet."

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME!"

"What was the again?"

"STUPID VOICE!"

"I'm sorry I still can't hear you. Could you say that again?"

Inuyasha growled and slumped in the chair.

"Inuyasha...his idol is Avril Lavigne."

"WHO! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING ABOUT! I DON'T KNOW AN AVA...AVI...GR! I DON'T KNOW HER!"

"Inuyasha...secretly sings in the shower."

"What's a shower? I don't like singing."

"Inuyasha...thinks singing makes him feel more feminine."

"I DO NOT! I HATE SINGING!"

Inuyasha...he likes to eat mice."

"WHAT! I DON'T EAT MICE! CATS DO!"

"Inuyasha...wants Kikyo to bear his children."

"No I don't!"

Then suddenly Kagome ran out of the audience and left the building.

"KAGOME! Wait!"

"Now you know Inuyasha."

"NO THEY DON'T! You're an idiot! Come out here coward so I can slaughter you!"

No one answered him.

"Come back here you coward! Who told you this stuff cause I want to for making it up!"

**How was it?**

**Next up is Ed for Full Metal Alchemist! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to:**

**Knuckles Spyro Fox Link-THANKS for the review! I like your ideas and I am going to use them! Thanks for the ideas.**

**FYI IY is mine-Thanks! What I said about Chelsea is true. If she could she would strangle you and/or anyone else who loved Inuyasha.**

**dolizea-Thank you! I'm glad you find it funny!**

**baka kitsune 15-Thanks. Maybe I'll do Sesshomaru after Ed.**

**Alanna-the-tai-youkai-Thank you! Maybe I'll use some of your ideas!**

**Kiwigrl89-YEY! You find it funny! Maybe I'll do Kikyo in the near future.**

**ArcherGirl87-You already read this at school! Quit review for things ya already read. Especially when you haven't read the chapter here! **

**ALL OF YOU KEEP REVIEWING AND GIVING ME IDEAS! THEY REALLY HELP LOTS!**

**For those of you who were reading 'The Half Demon' I took it down. But do not worry for it is back up. I guess I took it down before anyone could read my authors note. Well this is some of what I said: I read the rules and you're not supposed to have real people in it. (I could careless but...I don't want to get in trouble.) So I am going to take it down and repost it once I've made some edits. They are not very big and not many things get changed. I am going to post it up chapter by chapter every week or 2. This will give me time to write more.**

**That's all that was really important. If you liked it then reread it and give me reviews. It should be caught up soon!**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Edward Elric

**Thanks to:**

**iheartkouga-I'm glad you like and think it's funny.**

**Bakurasgurl1989-Keep reviewing!**

**Knuckles Spyro Fox Link-Yes your ideas helped! I used all of them!**

**Animeluver1991-Thanks! I like your new story. Thank god that test is over. Course we got more this week.**

**FYI IY is mine-Good don't tell me your name. Cause if I happened to see it at school when my friend is around she would track you down. Glad you like! Keep reviewing!**

**Anyone who was reading 'The Half Demon' I took it down and now it's up again. Please give me reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own some of the characters I torture! (Gets on hands and knees.) Please!**

**Rumiko and all other people who own the characters I torture-NO!**

Chapter 4 Edward Elric 

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

Inuyasha leaves the chair cursing to himself. Then a dude came up and put a sticker on the chair that says 'Chair of Torture and Doom! Sit at your own risk!'. Ed walks up and reads the sticker.

"Why would someone sit in a chair that says that!" Shouted Ed pointing to the chair.

"Edward Elric...he likes to wear a puffy pink tutu when he's alone." (Thanks Knuckles Spyro Fox Link!)

"WHAT THE HECK! WHY WOULD I WEAR PINK! Besides it's a black tutu."

"When did you start taking ballet, big brother?" (You know who that is right? If ya don't then screw you!)

"NEVER! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WAS TAKING BALLET! WE'RE TOO BUSY LOOKING FOR THE PHILOSPHERS STONE!"

Ed...he secretly loves Winrey." (Thanks Alanna-the-tai-youkai!)

"WHAT!" Shouted both Ed and Winrey, who is backstage.

"Ed...his middle name is BobThewatermelonofevilevildoomiedoom." (Again thanks Knuckles Spyro Fox Link.)

"Huh? What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah! What kind of name is that!"

"SIT BOY!" (Just to fill ya in none of the characters leave they just switch places.)

"Ed...he thinks Sango is hott."

"Who is-" Then the Hiraikotsu came from backstage (Why's she back there anyway?) and hit him in the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He said as Sango came out from backstage.

"Cause your just like the ed monk."

"What monk?"

"ME!" Shouted Miroku as he ran out from backstage. Then Miroku shouted, "WIND TUNNEL!"

Ed started to get sucked up, "AH! WHAT IS THAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I DON'T KNOW ANY SANGO!" He then started to struggle and tried (I repeat **TRIED**!) to grab hold of the floor.

"Grr...these people...are all idiots!" Said the voice.

Miroku stopped trying to suck up Ed and all 3 looked for the voice.

"Where are you? I want to suck you up into my wind tunnel!"

"WILL YOU JUST GET OFF THE STAGE SO I CAN CONTINUE!"

"FINE!" Shouted Sango and Miroku. Then they stomped off stage.

"Good. Now...Ed...his real name is Alfonse(Sp?)."

"WHAT! ARE YOU STUPID! THAT'S MY BROTHER'S NAME!"

"Alfonse...his real name is Ed."

"Are you directing that to me or Al?"

"It's directed to Alfonse."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? Me as in Ed or Al?"

"Ed...his nickname is pipsqueak."

"GRR! MY NICK NAME IS NOT PIPSQUEAK AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY OTHER QUESTION!"

"Ed...he secretly likes to be called small and short."

"NO I DON'T!"

"Ed...he prefers to be called The _Small_ Metal Alchemist."

"NO I DON'T! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME SMALL OR SHORT!"

"Ed...he likes to eat tomatoes."

"I hate tomatoes." (I don't actually know if that's true but I hate them too. Don't yell at me!)

"Ed...doesn't know how to pronounce tomatoes." (Ya know. There are two different ways to say it.)

"You can say it TWO different ways STUPID!"

"Ed...likes ballerina dancing with rabid ducks." (Again thanks Knuckles Spyro Fox Link.)

"Didn't we just go over this ballerina stuff already?"

"And your point is?"

"I DON'T LIKE BALLERINA DANCING LET ALONE WITH RABID DUCKS!"

"Now you know Edward Elric."

"No they don't! I don't like ballerina dancing! I don't like tomatoes! I only like Winrey as a friend! And I HATE being called small!"

No answer.

"COME BACK HERE!"

**Okay well that was Edward Elric. Okay my friend brought up that all I've done are boys so I'm gonna do a girl this time. Here are your chooses:**

**Kikyo (MUST burn in hell! No offense to those of you who like her. (gags) Sorry!)**

**Sakura**

**Meilin**

**Kaoru (Uhhh...that could end up kinda bad but who cares!)**

**Elie (Her funky guns. Not a good thing.)**

**Okay enough for know. Tell which in your review!**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Kaoru

**Sorry bout the long wait! I finished this last week but I didn't have time to post it.**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I have almost 40 reviews! YEAH! After this chapter I want to try and get at least 45. PLEASE REVIEW! But read first!**

**Yeah! It's chapter 5! Actually on fanfic it's chapter 6. Anyways lets see who won the spot on Know Your Stars!**

**First place and winner is Kaoru with four. Second is Sakura with two. Third was a tie between Kikyo and Meilin with one point. And last was Elie with (gulps) none.**

**Elie-What! No one voted for me! (Pulls out her guns and starts blasting everything and one.)**

**The audience is running around screaming like a bunch of idiots and one runs into the camera.**

**Me-Now look what you idiots did! She's blasting everything with her guns! I told you they were dangerous! (Dodges a piece of the ceiling.) This is all your fault! (Elie blasts the camera and the channel goes fuzzy.)**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep Please stand by. This channel is having technical difficulties. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep **

**Some random house, which is where my friend Mhairi lives.**

**Mhairi-That's crap! I wanted to see Kaoru throw a chair at someone! **

**Then the channel goes fuzzy and the stage for Know Your Stars is shown covered in ruble and dead people. Just kidding!**

**Me-You see this! (Points to ruble covered stage.) This is all your fault! If at least one of ya had voted for her this wouldn't have happened! Now we have to find a new location! Ugh!**

**A few hours later...**

**Me-Okay we have our new location. (Camera backs up so you can see the place where Haru lives.) **

**Haru-Why my house?**

**Me-You can blame Elie for that.**

**Haru- (Turns around and glares at Elie.)**

**Elie-What? I couldn't help it. You would get mad too if no one picked you!**

**Haru- Yeah whatever.**

**Me-Okay we're ready to start!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own any of the characters here. Though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kaoru **

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

Kaoru walks calmly (That ain't gonna last 1 minute!) on to the stage. She reads the sticker on the chair which now says 'Chair of Torture and Doom. Not for people with bad tempers, (cough Kaoru cough) who have sensitive feelings, with lethal weapons, get seasick easily, get headaches from annoying voices, who have ADD, who are half dead, who are over 1ft, (All of them are!) are under 2ft, (Now that will confuse someone like all my friends and reviewers!) and who have a problem with a voice telling lies about them. Caution: Choking Hazard. Not for children under 3 or people who go by the name of Yahiko, Kanna, Ed, Inuyasha, Naraku, Kikyo, or any other person who's name begins with a Y, K, E, I, or N.'

"What does sensitive feelings, getting seasick, what height you are, or the first letter of your name have to do with anything?" Asked Kaoru.

"Nothing...now sit in the chair." Kaoru sat in the chair. (OH NO! It's the end of the world! She sat in the chair, he's gonna make fun of her, she's gonna get mad, and then she'll kill him and everyone else! RUN! Lets go to NASA and start a new civilization on Pluto!)

"Kaoru...she once ate her own head." (This was on Know Your Stars for All That but I'm using it differently.)

"WHAT! (Uh oh. He did it. Intercom-We have lift off in 5...4...thr-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! New voice on intercom-You can't escape! Me-AAAAAAAAHHHHH! We're all gonna die at the hands of Kaoru! It's not fair half of us had a future ahead of us. Some old dude-Not me. Me-Cries I'm too young to die!) How did you kn-I mean how can you do that! It's impossible!"

"Not for Kim Possible!" (I couldn't resist!)

"Who's Kim Possible?"

"Kaoru...loves Sano."

"WHAT?" Shouted Kaoru and Sano.

"Why would even like that rooster head!"

"HEY!"

"Kaoru...is a lazy slack-off. She hires someone to teach for her."

"NO I DON'T! I HAVE A WITNESS TOO! Yahiko!"

"Yep she slacks-off."

"WHY YOU LITTLE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Kaoru...likes to eat bamboo."

"WHAT! PANDAS EAT BAMBOO!" Then Kaoru picked up the chair and hurled it into the stands where poor Kenshin was sitting. ((At Mhairi's house) Mhairi-YEAH! Someone got hit in the head!)

"Oro?" Then his eyes got all swirly and he fell unconscious.

Kaoru...her last name is really Himura."

'_In my dreams.' "_IT IS NOT!"

"Suuuuuuurrrrrre. You probably dream about it though."

"Can you read min-Yeah right!"

"Mrs. Kaoru Himura."

"SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE ME HUNT YOU DOWN AND STRANLE YOU!" (Me-Don't aggravate her more. She doesn't lie! Kaoru-SHUT UP! Me-I'M GONNA DIE!)

"Oh I'm so scared."

"GRRRR!" She then stomped off somewhere. Over the speakers you could here some things being thrown and someone being choked. A minute later Kaoru came back looking calm and happy.

"I'm the new voice!"

"That voice sounds familiar."

Then a more childish voice came over, "Me too."

"! WHY I OUTTA! YOU HAD BETTER RUN! CAUSE I KNOW MY WAY THERE AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" (Can ya guess who the two are? Tell me.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

They ran out of the room so Kaoru went back to the stage. Then all of a sudden the voice of the person she had just killed came back.

"Kaoru...she thinks her head taste good."

"NO I DON'T! And where'd you come from?"

Kikyo's voice came over the speakers, "I brought him back from hell with me!"

"Funny. I always thought he'd end up in heaven." Said Hojo. (--' IS HE THAT STUPID!)

Everyone around him scooted away in fear they might catch some weird disease. There was now a large empty circle surrounding Hojo.

"Yeaaaah...okaaaay. Anyways Kaoru thinks Miroku is cute."

"WHAT! Who would think that ed monk is cute!"

"Kaoru...she thinks Kenshin is hott."

"Well-No I don't!"

"Now you know Kaoru."

"No they don't! DON'T MAKE ME COME AND STRANGLE YOU AGAIN!"

**Okay well that was Kaoru. I'm trying to decide who to do next. This is my choice so anyone who gives me a person I shall just ignore. It's my choice! I choose this time! So back off!**

**Thanks to:**

**Alanna-the-tai-youkai: Thanks. That whole part at the top about Elie, that was before I got your review.**

**animeluver1991: WHAT DO YA MEAN YOUR NOT SURE WHO TA PICK! Thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**Emily: Thanks for the review!**

**Bakurasgurl1989: Thanks for reviewing! Miroku? He's not a girl. And he wasn't on my list. (For certain reasons.)**

**KumiTsuki...(Sorry! Your name is long and I'm too tired and lazy to type it out.): Thanks for reviewing! And the vote!**

**Knuckles Spyro Fox Link IY Ed: Thanks for the review and vote! Why'd you add IY and Ed to your list of names for ur penname? It's just the more I have to type! But I don't mind.**

**sessy: Thanks for the vote and review!**

**...Review?**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Elie

7

**I accuse thee of being a witch-ith...or warlock thingy. Sorry! We had this huge project that lasted 6 weeks. It was on the medieval times. We did a report (EVIL!), read a book that took place then (also EVIL!), we had groups and I was in da merchant group! At the end of the 6 weeks (Last Friday) our house (They split da grades up into 3 groups. 7-1, 7-2, 7-3. Same goes for 6th and 8th grade. 7-3 is my house.) had a medieval faire. This is something 7-3 does every year. The research is a pain in the butt but in da end it's worth. We get over 700 visitors. We have a place to make remedies, a jousting tournament, tons of booths to learn about nobility, knights, church people, peasants, entertainers, and merchants (ME!), and a place to write with a feather and ink. We had stocks where we put people for do wrong things. Like those of you who read 'The Half Demon' then you know who Chelsea is but anyway she bit our teacher twice and he put her in the stocks. (Also for the fact that he could put anyone he wanted to in the stocks because he was in charge of that.) We were also on the news! I'm now kinda sad it's over and I envy all students who get 7-3 in the years to come. I also wish them the best of luck. That's enough for now. If you want to hear more (I doubt you do but just wondering.) then give-ith me your e-mail and I will tell you more. Ignore my medieval talk. I will now let you get on with the story.**

**I chose who I should do! I'm gonna do Elie! Since she had no reviewers except one but that was after I typed that first part up.**

**Elie-Yeah!**

**Haru-You're not going to do it at my house again are you?**

**Me-No. We're holding it (Looks at clipboard.)...nowhere. There isn't a place written on the paper. I don't even have a job! No one does!**

**Elie-What!**

**Me-Look! (Hold clipboard in Elie's face.)**

**Elie-'Due to too much humor and insulting Hojo in your shows we have run you out of business. Signed, The Hojo fan club.' That is the most retarded thing ever!**

**Me-I know! Who would have a fan club for Hojo?**

**Elie- (Sweat drop along with everyone else.) I was talking about why they ran Know Your Stars out of business.**

**Kikyo-So they could get killed by a bunch of Know Your Stars fans and then get sent to Hell. So then I can bring them back to life!**

**Me-Your really obsessed with the whole people going to and from Hell thing aren't you?**

**Kikyo-Yes! (Evil laugh.)**

**Me-Well I guess we'll do the show right here!**

**Elie-Right here?**

**Haru-In the middle of the scorching hot desert!**

**Me- Yep! And I'll go find those Know Your Stars fans and then together we can kill the Hojo fan club! (Walks away with evil grin.)**

**Musica-She's a scary girl.**

**Plue-Puuuuuuuuuuu...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elie or Know Your Stars from All That.**

Chapter 7 

Elie

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." The dude that does the voice is standing behind a curtain due to the fact that there is have no building.

"Ya know I can see where you're at?" Said Elie.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain." (Wizard of Oz flashback.)

"Yeah...whatever. Just get on with it."

"Elie...likes Haru's dad."

"No I don't! And don't bring those memories! Haru's gonna cry!"

The camera goes over to Haru whose trying to contain laughter. (Haru-Why laughter? Me-I don't really know.) Then he burst out laughing.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay...I think your friend has gone mental."

"Yeah."

"Elie...thinks Plue is a mutant snowman." (Nuh uh! I think that!)

"WHAT! WHY WOULD I THINK THAT! PLUE IS DOG!"

"Elie...she thinks Haru is a complete show off."

"Of course I do...NOT!"

"Sure ya don't."

"I don't!"

"I know you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that you're lying."

"Huh?"

"I said 'I know you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know that you're lying."

"Uhhh...yeah whatever dude." (AG87-MY WORD! THAT IS MY WORD! Me-Shut up! hits AG87 in head wit frying pan)

"Elie...she doesn't understand what I'm saying."

"Well yeah when you go back and forth between I know and you know I don't understand what you're saying."

"I agree." Said the audience all at once.

"Elie...she thinks Haru is hott."

"Do not."

"Elie...she thinks Griffin is her prince in shining armor."

"WHAT!"

"Why miss Elie I never knew you thought of me that way."

"I DON'T!"

"Elie...uhh...now where's that script." (Ran out of ideas.)

"You have a script?"

"Yes. You have a problem with that?"

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Why?"

"Cause then you can't insult me."

"Just cause I don't have a script doesn't me I can't insult you."

"Then try."

"Elie...she can't remember her past."

"--' ...Well if you pay attention I have amnesia so obviously I DON'T REMEMBER MY PAST!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Elie...she has a big mouth."

"I do not! Do I?"

"Yes you do."

"No she doesn't!" Shouted Haru and Musica.

"Yes she does."

"No I don't!"

"Elie...uh...Hey! I found my script!"

"NO!"

"No wait. This is a blank sheet of paper."

"YES!"

"Now I found it!"

"NOOOO!" She dropped to her knees. (AG-That's what I do!)

"No. This is just a tissue."

"YES!"

"I...no wait. That's not it."

"Grr. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Then she took out her blasters and starts shooting innocent pedestrians. Then she shot the tank that held all the water. (Remember they're in the middle of a scorching hot desert and no water isn't very good.) It evaporated in about 5 minutes.

"NOOOOOO!" Shouted the audience.

"Opps."

"AHA! I found it!"

"Oh no."

"Elie...hey there's no more."

"YES!"

"Elie...she likes to eat cardboard."

"Huh? I don't eat cardboard."

"Sure ya don't."

"I don't! Don't make me pull out my blasters again."

"Please don't! Don't make her use her blasters again! We beg of you." Whispered the audience since they were dehydrated. They were also lying all over the ground.

"Now you know Elie..."

"NO THEY DON'T! I coming to that curtain and blasting you to bits! All they know is that you lie! Now get back here!"

**Well wasn't that interesting. Sorry about the long wait. I was busy and couldn't think of anything. Hmmm...Who should I do next?**

**Kikyo (BURN! BURN! MUST BURN! And go back from where you came!)**

**Miroku**

**Naraku**

**Fluffy**

**And uh...Shippo?**

**I don't know. You pick one of these characters. Though I have a feeling I know who you want me to do. CoughFluffyCough Anyways tell me and I'll get to it.**

**Thanks to mmm-ramen, shadow ambience, Alanna-the-tai-youkai, shikonjewelsdarkshadow, Viperthe strange, Knuckles Spyro Fox Link Zidane, Kag-Yasha, Bakurasgurl1989, ItaiandChihiro4Ever (Kumi). And if you noticed I used no ones suggestion because well if you paid attention I said _I_ would pick the character for this chapter! And I didn't take suggestions from anyone when I listed them for the next chapter. Those were just off the top of my head.**

**I have a new story I'm working on and I'm wondering if you think I should put it up now. I have I think 10 chapters and it's an Inuyasha story. Here's da summary:**

**They dumped the girls for other snobby, rich, popular, peppy, cheerleading girls. A wrong choice. The girls get crushed and get together with some other boys for revenge. The wrong choice. You can see where I'm going with this, right? If not then you'll just have to find out by reading.**

**Remember if you want to hear more about the medieval at Springfield Middle School in Holland, Ohio the give me you e-mail and I will tell you more.**

**8 pages. That's longer than normal. Anyways I'm going to go see 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'. Later!**

**-TDA101 (a.k.a. TheDarkAngel101) **


	8. Fluffy

5

**82 REVIEWS! ME IS 18 AWAY FROM 100! YEAH! Lets try and get that many this time!**

**Hey! I is back! Sorry bout the wait. I couldn't think of what to put for Fluffy. But now I gots something.**

**As I said I had writer's block and now that I have all day to update I don't feel like it but when there were only a few hours to update I would rush. That and here in Ohio we went from sweaters and pants (High 50's, low 60's) to sleeveless and shorts (90. It's like always 90 now.) in less than a week so it's really hot and I'm getting lazy. But I'm trying to speed things up.**

**Well anyways it's gonna be Fluffy, then Kikyo, and then Kenshin.**

**Know Your Stars fan club- (Runs up) We couldn't find the 'you know who' fan club anywhere.**

**Me-Keep looking! The Hojo fan club has to be here somewhere! In the meantime KYS will be held in Fluffy's mansion.**

**Fluffy-My name is Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Me-Yeah yeah. Whatever Fluffy.**

**Sierra (My friend)-Don't you whatever MY Fluffy!**

**Fluffy-YOUR Fluffy? Who are you anyway?**

**Sierra- (Turns to me, grabs shoulders, and shakes) What did you do to him!**

**Me- (Still being shaken) IIII diiiiidnnnn't dooooo annnnnythiiinnng.**

**Sierra-LIAR!**

**Fluffy- (Laughs) I was kidding. (Laughs more)**

**Me-AHHHH! He showed emotion! He talked! He laughed! He cried!**

**Sierra & Fluffy- (--') He/I didn't cry.**

**Me- (Faints) (Just faints)**

**Sierra-You think I should call Josh and tell him he has to run the show (It said shoe before.) for a while?**

**Fluffy-Yeah.**

**Sierra-Okay. (Pulls out cell) (Yes you have a cell. Don't get all happy and hyper.)**

**Me- (Shoots straight up.) My show!**

**Sierra- (Puts away cell.) Okay he won't come.**

**Me-Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Know Your Stars from All That or Fluffy from Inuyasha.**

Chapter 7

Fluffy

"Know your stars, know your stars, and know your stars...

Fluffy...he adores his little brother."

"Do not. I do not adore that stupid half breed."

"Good!" (Can you guess who that is?)

"Fluffy...he thinks Jaken is the most quietest demon on Earth."

"WHAT! You have got to be kidding me! He's the most annoying demon on Earth! He never shuts up! He's always correcting Rin on the stupidest things! AND whenever I lose him he always finds his way back!" (I've always thought that Fluffy thinks this: '_Damn! He found me again!_' : when Jaken finds him again after getting lost.)

"My Lord...I never knew you thought of me as that." Then Jaken started bawling.

"Anyways, Fluffy...he doesn't want his fluffy thing because it gives him a _good_ reputation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" (I don't know what it means either.)

"I don't know."

"Your stupid."

"Thank you!"

"Whatever."

"Fluffy...he wants Kagome all for himself."

"For what? To purify me? Besides I hate mortals." (Sorry for anyone who thinks they would make a cute couple. I find it totally bizarre and kinda creepy.)

"Fluffy...he thinks the clay pot is hott." (Ha. That rhymed. And that was me caring for 1 minute that it rhymed cause I could give a careless for I hate the stupid clay pot.)

"Who the heck is that?"

"Me you idiot." (Remember...Kikyo said it. Not me.)

"Ah yes. The dead miko brought back to life to drag Inuyasha to hell. And I shall not stop you."

"Fluffy...wears eye shadow to look for feminine."

"This isn't eye shadow!" Then he shoved something behind his back. (You, hopefully, know what it was. If not it was eye shadow.)

"Fluffy...is really Sister Rosette from Chrono Crusade."

"Who the heck is that?"

"A g-"

"Besides a girl."

"You didn't let me finish. A _girl_ who kills demons. She lives in Brooklyn, some years later after your time and sometime before this time. (Don't even try to figure that out.)"

"If I were this _Sister_ Rosette and I killed demons then why am I a demon?"

"To lure demons to you to ."

"Yeah...I am not this Sister Rosette girl."

"Fluffy...his real name is Mr. Fluffeluffagus."

"Mr. Who-da-what-agus?"

"Mr. Fluffeluffagus."

"I don't even what to know."

"Fluffy...his other real name is Fluffywampacus." (Thanks casui!)

"My only _true_ name is Lord Sesshomaru. Not Fluffy, Mr. Fluffeluffagus, or Fluffywampacus."

"Okay. Fluffy...eats puppy food."

"I am not a puppy. But I'm sure the half-breed still eats it."

"I don't eat any stupid, stinkin puppy food!"

"I never said _you_ did. I said Mr. Fluffeluffagus did."

"Feh."

"Mr. Fluffeluffagus...when he was little he was called Snow Doggy." (Please don't criticize. I'm trying to get this up fast and when I typed this it was 11 at night and I was tired all day so my brain is mush.)

"One: I was never called that. Two: What kind of name is that? Three: ...WHEN WILL THIS SHOW EVER END!"

"Sure ya weren't...do not criticize the authoress! She is tired and her brain is mush!...NEVER!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Chill. I was joking. It'll end soon."

"It better. Cause otherwise I'm gonna slaughter you."

"Now you know Lord Sesshomaru/Fluffy/Mr. Fluffeluffagus/Fluffywampacus the puppy food eater."

"They don't know anything about me! AND MY NAME IS LORD SESSHOMARU! And I don't eat puppy food!"

**Well that took awhile. No thanks to many of you. Well I hope liked it. And if you want me to update faster then give me ideas! Next up is Kikyo and then Kenshin. I've decided to do Shippo after this cause someone gave an idea for him and I wanna use it!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! This is a little different than last time cause I have a lot of reviewers and I'm working really to get this up.**

**For chapter 7: SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, epobbp, Zoderella, Knuckles Spyro Fox Link Zidane, Kag-Yasha, darkwolf491, casui, Alanna-the-tai-youkai, Bakurasgurl1989, and Viperthe Strange.**

**For the first authors note: casui, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, and Alanna-the-tai-youkai.**

**For the 2nd authors note: casui, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, Alanna-the-tai-youkai, shadowed ambience, epobbp, TDA101 (myself), Inuyasha's sister, Kag-Yasha, and Viperthe Strange.**

**All of ya keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Give me ideas and I'll update faster.**

**Review?...**


	9. The Claypot

4

**WOOHOO! (Dances around room.) I went from 82 reviews to 98 less than 24 hours! No, make that 12 hours! It makes me so happy! And now I'm at 114! I never thought I'd get this many! And the lucky 100th reviewer is...newbie#! Congratulations! Sorry but I don't have anything to give ya. I'm broke. Spent it all on manga. Heh heh heh... Anyways this calls for a celebration! So instead of our usual hectic-ness we is gonna have a party! YEAH! AND...it'll have all our former people who had lies told about them, today's guest (don't worry they'll shove her in a closet...), and the next to guests. (Kenshin and Shippo.)**

**Me-Welcome to the Know Your Stars 100th review party! Today we will be celebrating all the reviews I got. And all my loyal, Kikyo hating reviewers!**

**Hojo-Where am I? Why am I here?**

**Kenshin-This one knows. You are at the Know Your Stars 100th review party. You're here cause you were on the show.**

**Hojo-Know Your Stars? Where have I heard that before?**

**Me- (twitch, twitch) Okay! Don't light that closet just yet! I got someone else to join the clay pot! (Shoves Hojo in closet) NOW light it!**

**Everyone- (Watches closet burn. When it's done they cheer.) (Cheers)**

**Me-Well I wanna thank all my reviewers so I'm gonna list them. I know you know who you are but I want to list them anyway. Warning! This list will belong cause I have had 53 different reviewers. If I forget a name I'm sorry. Tell me and I'll make a list of the ones I forgot on the next chapter. Now to thank all my reviewers so far: darkwolf491, saphireinuyasha, allmysensesfail, TheLightintheDarkness, Alex, Knuckles Spyro Fox Link Zidane, AnimeWillRuleTheWorld, Alanna-the-tai-youkai, Raven the tai-youkai, Madison, Zoderella, Tippy-chan, kilnorc, dolizea, baka kitsune15, Kiwigrl89, ArcherGirl87, Bakurasgurl1989, iheartkouga, TrialChild15, sessy, inspired-fire, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, Emily, wolffeen, Kag-Yasha, Viperthe Strange, TheSkyIsFalling, shadowed ambience, Gea, mmm-ramen, epobbp, casui, liz, reesha, aznmiko::poopykakanene;;, Inuyasha's sister, Sailor Moon Eternity, Purely Mistake, Vicky, FREE MONEY! WOOHOO, Yuni X-2, Anon, Crystalfire92, anonymous???, Silverblack Dragon, newbie#, Jakie Kat, swimmer4life1390, Forbidden Miko, and KIKYO HATER. Phew...That took awhile. **

**Elie- (walks up to me eating cake and ice cream.)**

**Me-Where'd ya get that? Cause I don't remember anybody getting cake.**

**Elie-It was just on the table. I think it's from Kikyo.**

**Me-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Get that evil cake away from me! (Go grabs a trash bag, shoves all cake and ice cream into bag, ties bag, then lights it with matches.) You can't trick me Kikyo! I know you were trying to kill us! **

**Everyone else- (starts coughing)**

**Kikyo- (Comes out of hell hole) I suggest you should start before they die and their owners come and hunt you down.**

**Me-Ah! Save me! (Hides behind Kikyo) AH! I touched her! I'm gonna die!**

**Kikyo-I would start before they die.**

**Me-Fine. Today KYS is be in a meadow full of pretty flowers, butterflies, and little, white, fluffy bunnies.**

**Kikyo-You're doing this on purpose aren't you.**

**Me-Why whatever are you talking about? (Laughs nervously.)**

**Kikyo-You know I loath all living things. And besides you forgot the squirrels.**

**Me-Squirrels no. Chipmunk's maybe. No squirrel's cause they are plotting to take over the world. (They are!) They are EVIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL!**

**Kikyo-That's why I like them.**

**Me-Then go live with them. (I can imagine it now. Kikyo jumping from tree branch to tree branch, searching for nuts, and doing other squirrelly squirrel things.)**

**Kikyo-Start or I will !**

**Me-Okay okay. Ya don't have to get all mad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KYS. And I don't own Kikyo from Inuyasha and I never will own her! She's one of the few people Rumiko can keep.**

Chapter 8 Kikyo 

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your clay pots…"

"Was that an insult?"

"Uh…yes?"

"…"

"Claypot?"

"Yes?"

"You're supposed to get mad."

"Emotions are meaning less to me."

"Okay…as I was saying, Claypot...killed her own lover."

"Claypot...secretly likes Fluffy."

"Who the heck is Fluffy?"

Fluffy starts fuming. (Thanks for both ideas casui!)

"Kikyo...she loves little white fluffy bunnies."

The little white fluffy bunnies are clinging to her. "No...(shakes off bunnies) I don't. (shoots bunny with arrow. (She killed a bunny! Lets attack!)) I loath living creatures!"

"Suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrre. Then why are you a part of the bunny lovers society?"

"I am not a part of any society."

"You're also in the gardening club."

"Gardening club?"

"Kikyo...she own 2 acres (I don't know how big that is.) of land that are filled with flowers she planted."

"So that explains the gardening club. But I'm not in any of these clubs of which you speak."

"Kikyo...the bunny on her leg is her pet."

"What?" Then she looked at her leg to see a little baby bunny clinging to her leg.

The bunny looked up at her with big, moist eyes (kinda like the eyes on the puppy dog face.) and said, "I wuv you." In a sweet little high pitched voice. (Awwwwww!)

"Get off of me cotton butt." Then she kicked the baby bunny and he went flying into the back wall above the audience. ((Stops 'aw'ing.) (cries) That poor little bunny! Waaaaaaaaa!)

The entire audience gasped as he slid down the wall and into Sakura's arms. Her and the entire audience turned to Kikyo with an evil glare. Then they formed a group and disgusted ways to get rid of Kikyo. (Don't worry they'll attack by the end of this.) As they did this the voice continued.

"Kikyo...inside she wishes she hadn't kicked the little baby bunny into the wall."

"I do not. I wish it had died."

The audience heard this and stopped their evil plotting. They turned to her and glared daggers at her.

"It's true."

"We'll get you." Said Meilin. Then they continued.

"Kikyo...slept with Miroku." (Thanks Viperthe strange)

"I did not sleep with that monk."

The audience stops plotting (again) and watch as Sango beats the crap out of Miroku. After about five minutes they continued plotting while leaving Miroku to his doom. (In other words they continued as Sango kept beating Miroku.)

"Kikyo...has never taken a bath."

"Yes I have!"

"No you haven't! You stink!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too time infinity! So there!"

"Grrrr..."

"Kikyo...she-" The voice was cut off by an "Aha!" made by the audience. "What is it?"

"We've figured it out! Kikyo didn't mean all those things! You brainwashed her!"

"How would I do that?"

"Good point." Said Chrono. (Chrono form Chrono Crusade)

"Okay!" Shouted Ms. Yukari (She's the teacher from Azumanga Daioh.), "Tomo! You lead this half of the group to the voice! The rest of you can go after Kikyo!"

"Yes ma'am!" Saluted Tomo.

"Oh brother." Sighed Yomi, "We're being lead by an idiot."

"At least she's leading us there, right?" Asked Chiyo-chan.

"Well she was. Until we passed the room where his is." (Okay I just realized I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop and get back to the really story.)

"Kikyo...she's really just a bunch of ashes and dirt."

"..."

"Can't think of a come back?"

"No. It's true."

"(gasps)" Gasped the audience or the group trying to kill Kikyo.

"What? You all know it!"

"You're right." Said Kagome.

"Now you know Kikyo, the bunny lov-"

"Hey you!" Yelled Tomo.

**Well I think you know what happens. If you don't it's simple, really. The killed Kikyo or whatever you do to an already dead person and the voice escaped.**

**Okay well the next person is...uh...can anybody tell me cause I forgot. I think it was Shippo but I also think there was someone before him...oh now I remember! It's Kenshin! Give me ideas! I don't have any!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**Chappy 10-ArcherGirl87 (4 Freaking times! Once logged in), Kag-Yasha, The Violent Tomboy, epobbp, Alanna-the-tai-youkai, Silverblack Dragon???, Crystalfire92(Your name reminds me of my friend, that I haven't seen for almost a year, cause her name is Crystal.), Anon., FREE MONEY! WOOHOO, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, Viperthe Strange, casui.**

**All the other chapters-Inuyashaphr33k (ya know I think you're the only person here who likes Kikyo. But don't feel bad and I don't mind if you like her I just don't.), newbie#?(100th reviewer!), anonymous, YuniX-2, Vicky, Purely Mistake, Sailor Moon Eternity, KIKYO HATER.**

**To all of you! - After leaving a review go to my profile and read my new story for Azumanga Daioh (If you've never heard of then ya don't have to.) 'Just a Bunch of Dribble Drabbles'. It's like the title says.**

**I'm HAPPY! Ya wanna know why! Cause _ONE _month from today is my BIRTHDAY! Which is July 28th. WEEEEEE! But ya wanna know what's creepy? My boyfriend's birthday August 28th! It's so creepy! And you'll have to wait till July 28th to find out how old I am cause I'm gonna update that day.**

**Um...Well On July 18 I'm going to visit my aunt in California, and me and my friend hope to see each other cause she lives here in Ohio but spends all summer in CA, and I'll be gone for a little while. But I will be back before my b-day so you will know how old I will be.**

**I want to tell ya'll something. I hate the hit counter! It shows who reads your story, I know, but it also shows that so many people read your story but never leave a review. It makes me mad! So if you're one of those people who read my stories but don't leave a review...leave a review or don't read my story! It's just so annoying to know people read your story but don't review.**

**Well I must go! **

**Review? Please!**


	10. Kenshin

Okay. Sorry for the wait. It's just no one seemed to help (except my friend.) with the ideas so I had to come up with most on my own. Oh and if you haven't already please read my story Right and Wrong Choices. I update it more though for the simple fact that it's already written I just have to type it. And sorry about any typo's or anything last chapter. I normally don't make that many so I don't read over. But I did before posting this up so don't worry!

Me-Well I'm sorry to say that the audience did not kill Kikyo. Though she will die this chapter! Bwahahahahahaha- (looks at readers) Sorry. Just caught up in the moment. We will now go back to our usual hectic-ness. Last time...(Goes to chapter 7) Ah yes. Sierra got mad cause she thought I did something to her Fluffy. (She was not happy when I told her about your review Viperthe Strange.) Then I fainted so she called Josh and told him to take over the show for a while. Then I woke up and wouldn't let her but he was already on his way over.

Sierra-I was joking.

Josh-Boo!

Me-AHHHHHH! Stop doing that! Why are you here anyway?

Josh-Sierra said you fainted and needed someone to run the show.

Me-Yes I fainted but woke up and-'!' (Turns to Sierra.) YOU! (Points to her) You lied!

Sierra-Well if Josh hadn't interrupted I was saying I was joking...NOT!. But he had to interrupt.

Mhairi- (comes from behind tree.) (Speaks into mike) Anime to cheese. Anime to cheese. I have found the targets.

'Cheese' (Chelsea. She's obsessed with cheese so the name fits.) – (Comes from behind same tree.)

Me-Oh great. It's stalker and her minion.

Mhairi-Hey! It's SPY!

Me-Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Kenshin-Who are you? (Incase you're wondering all this happened outside in front of the dojo or whatever the place is.)

Me-I'mheretostealthecopyright!

Every1-WHAT!

Me-Eh he he...did I say steal the copyright?

Every1- (nods.)

Me-I meant uh...bye! (Turns around and runs off)

Sierra-Get back here! (Chases after me and a minute later everyone else follows...except for Kenshin.)

Disclaimer: I Don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 12

Kenshin

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…"

"Kenshin...really hates the Meiji government and wishes that another war would break out..."

"This one does not wish such a horrible thing to happen. That is what Shishio wants." (Thanks Mhairi...I...I mean AG87!)

"Kenshin...really likes Yahiko's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Yahiko doesn't have a-ohhhh! You mean Subame."

"Yes?"

"This one does not like little Yahiko's girlfriend." (I couldn't resist! Remember Subame called him Little Yahiko.)

"Hey! Don't call me little and she's not my girlfriend!" Yahiko shouted.

"Kenshin...his hair is on fire."

"No it's not."

"Then why is it red?"

"It was born that way!"

"Suuuuurrre it was. Then why is it burning?"

No, it is-AH! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!"

Then the sprinkler system went off. (Thanks Alanna-the-tai-youkai! )

"Kenshin...he-"

"Look! There she is!" Shouted Meilin, as she ran back stage. She then caught Kikyo. Then they all burned her. (Kikyo haters cheer!) (Sorry Inuyashaphr33k!)

"Now...were was I? Oh yes. Kenshin...he can't wait for another war to start."

"I do not! That's what Shishio wishes!"

"Suuuuuuurrrrre he does."

"I do!" Shouted Shishio, standing up in the audience.

"Well you're a loser!"

"What did you say!"

"Loser, loser, loser! Loser, loser, loser!"

"Why I outta!"

"Kenshin...he's glad Soujiro killed Okubo..." (ArcherGirl87)

"WHAT! I _**HATE**_ Soujiro for killing lord Okubo!" (AG87)

"Rrriiiigggghhhttt...and my part-time job is being the Easter Bunny..." (AG87)

(Mhairi (from somewhere behind a tree with Chelsea)- I KNEW IT! (Pulls out a photo she took at Easter. The voice is dressed up in an Easter bunny costume putting an egg in the backyard) THAT FREAK! HE PUT A ROTTEN EGG UNDER MY PILLOW! Revenge shall be mine! Chelsea- (looking at photo) The butt of the costume is ripped. The announcer wear's boxers, not briefs.) (AG87)

"Kenshin... He thinks Yumi is hotter than Kaoru..."

"ORO! She's ugly!" (AG87)

"How dare you call me ugly! Hmph." Then she walked away.

"Kenshin...Is cheating on Kaoru with Kamatari..."

"WHAT?" Shouted Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Is this true Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru

"Of course not! Why would I like Kamatari? He can't decide if he's a girl or a guy!"

"He's right. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. Now I'll be going now..." (Takes giant scythe and leaves)

"Umm...okay...does anybody know where he's going?"

"Who cares, at least he's gone. AND NOW I CAN PLOT MY REVENGE AGAINST HIM! HE'LL WISH HE NEVER FLASHED ME!" Shouted Misao. (Many peoples stare) "What?"

"...Nothing." Replied the audience. (From where I last typed AG87 was all AG87.)

"Kaoru...-"

"I thought this was about me?"

"Stop trying to take all the attention for yourself."

"Oro?"

"And quite with that...that Oro thing! It bugs me! And you are so lazy! I have to do all the housework around here! I hate you!"

O.O was the look on everyone's face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kenshin, "I am not lazy. I do, do housework but never with you. And I pretty sure this isn't a house."

"Liar. You're so lazy and all you ever do is drink with the guys!"

"Uhhhhhhh...Oro? I'm scared. I think I'll leave now." Then he ran out the doors.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

A few hours later...

It took lots of persuading to get Kenshin to come back but the staff finally did it. Now Kenshin is back in the chair.

"Kenshin...he wishes to become Battosai once more."

"I do not wish to kill anymore."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrre...just as I wish to become the supreme ruler of the universe."

"You really wish that don't you?"

"Uhhhhh...PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYBODY!"

"This one wishes to leave and never return." Then he ran out the doors...again.

"Hey! Come back! I still have more lies to tell!"

"Sorry. But we have to go over this supreme ruler of the universe thing again." Said a staff member.  
"But I don't want to! Is it so wrong to have those kinds of dreams?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to keep your job?"

"Yes."

"That's why."

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

"Hey! You know we can here ya right!" Shouted Yahiko.

"Hey, Sakura?" Asked Touya, "How's the rabbit doing?"

"Great! Though it wants to get revenge on Kikyo." Said Sakura sweat dropping.

"Well at least it's better. We should go look for Kenshin."

**I think this is my longest chapter yet! Yeah for me! I hope I spelled Battosai right. Well next is Shippo. Then I'll do hmmmmm...why don't you choose. Let's see...**

**Hmmmm...How about Rosette form Chrono Crusade**

**Zoey/Ichigo from Mew Mew Power/Tokyo Mew Mew (If ya chose this chose which it should be. Anime or manga?)**

**Ummmmm...Syaoran from CCS**

**Or Starfire from Teen Titans?**

**When ya pick give me some ideas too! And maybe a few for Shippo!**

This will probably be the last update for this. I might be able to get Shippo up before I leave for California for a week since I have already been given ideas from past votes and some were confused about who was next. (You all thought I meant the end of KYS didn't you?) But if I don't get Shippo up I'll work on it on the plane along with some other stories and it'll be up, hopefully, on July 28th. (My b-day! Tee he.) It's about the only thing to do from a 5-hour flight there and a 5-hour flight back.

I feel so unloved. I think about two people wished me a happy birthday. I mean I can understand if you were gonna wait till my actually b-day but still. It makes me feel so unloved! But my friend rocks cause she sent me a 'happy-next-month's-your-birthday' e-mail. But I don't care but if you don't wish me a happy birthday on my b-day I'll be very depressed. And I'm updating that day too by the way!

Thanks to:

lyndsey-sama- Sorry! I just don't like her. She's evil and dead! And Kagome's nicer to Inuyasha. I hope you don't think I'm trying to be mean cause I'm not. Please keep reviewing!

epobbp-Thanks! Even if it's one word! Keep reviewing!

Anon.-Yeah! It's funny! Hopefully this was funny too! Keep reviewing!

darkwolf491-I'm still writing! And did ya get my e-mail? Well keep reviewing!

KIKYO HATER-I hope Kenshin was funny. My friend gave me most of the ideas so yeah. You sound like my friend. She gets sugar high. And it scares us all. Thanks for reviewing!

aznmiko- Well I hope ya had a happy birthday! I think you're the only one who wished me a happy birthday. Keep reviewing!

WolfprincessKaida-Ya wanna see Hojo scary go read 'A Summer's Vacation' I read it cause one of my other reviewers said too. It's really funny! Keep reviewing!

Freedom and Justice- Yes, Kikyo should go to hell. And Maybe I will do Rosette. Who knows? Keep reviewing!

Inuyashaphr33k-You sound like this kid from my school. He says Shippo is a girl squirrel. Hey that rhymed! Thanks for reviewing!

Alanna-the-tai-youkai-Thanks for the idea! And I think Raven the tai-youkai reviewed on chapter 2 after you did.

ArcherGirl87-Yeah. IF we ever hang out while I'm there. And thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it's funny!

casui-Thanks for the happy birthday! Do you like making the guys gay? You seem to do that a lot. Well keep reviewing!

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth-I did that! I updated! Yeah for me! Keep reviewing!

Review!

And then go read my poem 'Forever' and leave a review! Plz!

**-TheDarkAngel101 (A.K.A. TDA101)**


	11. Shippo

Well the next chapter is Shippo!

Thanks to:

SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Thanks for the vote!

casui: Ohhhhh...yes you did. You gave me the idea that Shippo's a cookie hogger and breaks into peoples houses to get them. That's kinda why I wanted to do Shippo. Thanks for the ideas, vote, and review!

OATMEAL HATER: Thanks for the review! And your stories are good! Keep reviewing!

Teka: Yeah! That's all right. At least ya reviewed. And if ya didn't get the vive or whatever I'm a psycho! Thanks for reviewing!

Alanna-the-tai-youkai: Thanks for the idea! It's funny! And thanks for the happy birthday and vote! Oh and I'm going to LA. My aunt lives there. And I might go to Laverne where my friend lives for the summer. Keep reviewing!

Lyndsey-sama: Huh? That was a response to your review just like this. That wasn't the review you gave me. But thanks for reviewing!

Knuckles Spyro Fox Link Zidane Sora: Thanks! I guess it has been a while. Thanks for reviewing!

candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks! Uhhh...let's see...I don't watch mega man, I haven't see Howl's Moving Castle yet though I want to, Roy would be kinda odd but I'll think about it, and I don't watch Shaman king. Oh and Kikyo was killed by the audience last chapter! Remember? They burned her? (no answer)...oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

Viperthe Strange: Thanks for the ideas! They were funny! Oh and my friend that's obsessed w/ cheese is Chelsea. But I'm not sure cause before that she was obsessed with fudge. Well keep reviewing!

The Violent Tomboy: Thanks for the vote and idea! Keep reviewing!

Anime's Girl: Thanks!

avery hawke: Thanks for the vote and ideas! Review!

ArcherGirl87; Quit typing what your saying on the phone. It just annoys me. Keep reviewing!

Hey guys. I need you to give me your reviews before and on July 17th. Make sure they contain ideas about your votes! It's gives me something to work on, on the plane so I can actually update on my b-day! A special treat for all of you! If you didn't vote the peoples are:

Syaoran from CCS, Rosette from Chrono Crusade, Ichigo or Zoey, and Starfire from Teen Titans. (I know she's more of a cartoon but hey! And she's also leading.) Don't forget ideas!

And for some reason people keep giving me ideas on how to kill Kikyo. I killed her! Remember! She was backstage and the audience got her and burned her! (cricket sound) Fine! Don't remember! But I'm not killing her again!

**Now to the hecticness!**

Me-Can't breathe! Must...stop running! But if I do...they'll catch me. (Trips over self) Ow! Well now they'll get me.

Sierra-Finally! I though you'd never stop running.

Me-Well if I weren't so clumsy you would still be running.

Chelsea- (Bout a block away) Hey! (huff) wait (huff again) for...me! (falls down.)

Mhairi- (walks over to Chelsea while dragging feet.) Come...on. She's...getting away...again! (points to me running down street)

Everyone- (looks where Mhairi is pointing.) Hey!

Josh-Get back here!

Me- (from on top of mountain) NEVER! (echoes)

Sierra-How'd she get up there so fast?

Mhairi-Beats me.

Disclaimer: Me no own Shippo or any other character from Inuyasha.

Chapter 10

Shippo

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..."

Shippo walks out looking at the huge audience, half of them adoring Shippo. Then Shippo looked at the back of the chair, which said, "BEWARE! Not for a little kitsune by the name of Shippo." But that didn't stop Shippo for the simple fact that he could not read.

"Shippo...is a cookie hogger."

"I am not!" Then he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. (Thanks casui! You gave me this idea a while ago.)

"Then what did you just shove in your mouth?"

"Nothing!" He shouted while spitting out some cookie.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrre..."

"I don't! See!" He then opened his mouth but there was nothing inside cause he swallowed it."

"Shippo...has a squirrel stuffed in the back of his pants..."

"WHAT! I do not!"

"Then what's that bushy thing hanging out of your pants?"

"THAT'S MY TAIL!"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

"I don't!"

Someone in the audience was eating some nuts and then Shippo's 'tail' moved and jumped out of his pants and to the nuts.

o.O was the look on everybody's face.

"Oooookaaaay..." (Thanks again casui!)

"I can explain!"

"No! Don't. I'm not sure anybody wants to know."

"Okay..."

"Shippo...wishes to become like Miroku."

"_What?_ I want nothing to do with womanizing monk. He's not even a true monk!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrre...then why do you look up Kagome's skirt when you hug he legs?"

"I DO NOT!"

"Shippo...he...he uhhhhhh..."

"Ran out of things to say?"

"NO! Shippo...he still wants the Shikon Shards."

"No I don't!"

"Shippo...he really likes Souten."

"I do not! I only like her as a friend!" He said blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"Uhhhh...ummmmm...cause I wear Kagome's make up!"

"(Gasp)" Gasped the audience.

"Shippo...is really Kikyo."

"GET THE MATCHES!" Shouted the audience. (Thanks Viperthe Strange!)

"WAIT! I don't even look like Kikyo! Besides she always makes Kagome feel hurt when Inuyasha goes to here!"

"I guess he's right. Kikyo wouldn't have said that." Said Miroku.

"Shippo...he put itching powder in Inuyasha's pants." (Thanks The Violent Tomboy!)

"Why that little runt!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"I didn't do that! It was Kikyo."

"She did not put itching powder in my pants!"

"Yes she did! I saw her! And so did Miroku and Sango!"

"Shippo...when he hugs Kagome's legs he looks up her skirt!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Kagome. (I forget who gave me this idea but thanks!)

"I do not!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrre..."

"I don't!"

"Shippo...he breaks into peoples houses to steal their candy."

"What! I don't break into peoples houses!"

Shippo...he likes to scare little kids in his balloon form."

"No I don't! I don't even use my balloon form that often. And besides I like to play with little kids not scare them."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

"It's true!"

"Shippo...he looks up to Inuyasha."

"Why? He's so mean and I don't want to be mean."

"Now you know Shippo the cookie hogger."

"I am not a cookie hogger! Now come back here!"

Sorry bout the shortness. I had to finish this before I left and I couldn't really think off anything. Gotta go!

Review! And vote!...AND give ideas! I'll update on my b-day! (July 28th)

-TDA101


	12. Zatch Bell

Hey peoples! Sorry bout the wait. I've been busy with getting ready for school and everything. And the characters I pick...no one seems to know who they are. But I got more responses this time. And I also hurt my foot so it's hard to walk and stairs are just EVIL when ya have to limp and it hurts to bend your foot.

Less than a month till school...big whoop. But the good part is I get to see some of my friends! And my boyfriend! But that also means less updates...not like anyone would notice with how long it takes to update.

Now on with the disclaimer and story!

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing.

(Me- (tied to chair) I promise I won't try to steal copyrights anymore! PLEASE let me go!

Mhairi-Should we?

Sierra-I guess. (unties me)

Me- (zoom out of room)

Sierra-That was rather fast.

Mariah-I know. And did you see the evilness in her eyes?

Mhairi-Yep. I think she's up to something.

Chelsea-Let's get her!

Me- (At Kyo's house)

Kyo-Who are you and why are you here?

Me-I have a mamodo! See! (holds up a scraggly looking doll of Zatch.)

Zatch- (comes to door) Who is it Kyo? (looks at doll) AHHHH! It's a zombie!

Kyo-Zatch! Have you been watching horror movies again?

Me-Huh? This isn't a zombie.

Zatch-Oh. Then why are you here?

Kyo-Yeah. That's no mamodo.

Me-Ugh. Fine. I came here to steal the copyright to Zatch Bell!

Kyo-Well you're not getting it from me!

Mhairi-There she is! Get her!

Me-Uh oh. Gotta go! (runs off))

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your mamodos..."

"Hi! I'm Zatch Bell who are you? And where are you?"

I know who you are. I'm a voice that tells the truth about people. And I'm hiding from you."

"Oh. Are you playing hide and seek?"

"Uh...sure...now let me get on with the show."

"Okay!"

"Zatch Bell...isn't a mamodo but really a frog."

"What! I'm not a frog! I shoot lightning from my mouth! (Kyo says the word and lightning comes out of Zatch's mouth towards the audience.) See? Frogs don't do that!"

"Actually they do. They always have."

"Don't listen to him Zatch!" Shouted Kyo.

"Zatch...his real Lleb Hctaz."

"No it isn't! It's Zatch Bell!"

"Zatch...if he was smart he would've known that was his name backwards."

"I am smart! And I knew that the whole time! I was just messing with you! (nervous laugh)"

"Suuuuuuuuuure you did. And I knew your favorite food was Kyo's homework."

"Why would I eat Kyo's homework?"

"Because you're a homework eating monster."

"WHAT! NO I'm not!"

"Zatch...when he becomes King Mamodo he wants to make all the other mamodos his slaves."

"I do not! I want to let everyone be free and happy."

"Zatch...he wears a dress cause he's really a girl." (Thanks SomeoneInThePastOfEarth)

"This isn't a dress!"

"Then what is it?"

"A uh...a...kilt! Yeah that's it! It's a kilt!"

"Suuuuuuurrrre...and I really wear skirts."

"You do? Can I see?"

"Uhh...no. Zatch...he is in love with fish."

"No I'm not. I just like to eat it."

"Zatch...thinks Suzie's fruit people are scary."

"Actually I do. They look at you funny." (They are kinda scary looking.)

Thanks for reading! Keep it up! Again I'm gonna do this quickly because I don't have time to give responses. But let's make the reviews up to 200! Please! I'm so close. And it'd make me so happy!

**Thanks to: Maritza, SomeoneInThePastOfEarth, casui, angel61991, The Violent Tomboy, writerauthorguy, Hearii (And I thought I was on the computer all the time.), ArcherGirl87, randomness (If ya give me ideas I might do Winry).**

**Sorry bout the short chapter. Like I said before school, and no ideas. It's just complicated.**

**Next character: Syaoran or Sakura. You pick. And it's the Syaoran from CCS not Tsubasa.**

**-TheDarkAngel101**


	13. Halloween Special

Okay. I'm terribly sorry 'bout the long wait. It took me a lot longer to get adjusted to school than I thought. WAAAAAAAAAAAAY longer. That and my friend moved back to Texas today and I'm totally sad. And so are my friends. It was November 1 that she was moving back but it got moved. But this is a Halloween special! I'll get Kero up after this. So now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime character whatsoever. I do not own my friends, KYS, or anything else for that matter. Just the stuff in my room.

Halloween Special

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your-" Started the voice.

"Do you ever shut up!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"No."

"Now, now Inuyasha. Today is Halloween so be nice!" Said Kagome (Technically it's not unless you're ready this on October 31.)

"Halloween?" Said Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku all at the same time.

"It's the time of year when kids dress up as their favorite characters and going around collecting candy from people. But they have to say trick or treat." Explained Sakura.

_(Ding dong)_

"When'd this set get a door bell?" Said the voice.

_(Door burst open and a bunch of kids come in.)_

"TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL MY FEET! GIVE ME SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT!" The kids shouted.

"What the hell?" Said Inuyasha.

"Awwww. They didn't say trick or treat." Said Sango.

"How much sugar did you have?" Asked Kagome.

"Not as much and him." Sango said pointing to Miroku.

"SUGAR!" Shouted Miroku, bouncing off the walls, eating a Snickers. (_There's a sight you'll never see._)

"MY SNICKERS! HE ATE THE SACRED SNICKERS!" Shouted a reviewer, TDA101, chasing Miroku with a bat. _ (Yes. The Snickers is sacred.)_

_Uhhh…could someone please remove the bat from her hands! Everybody runs away. Like before she destroys the set and Miroku._

"Gimme a muffin and some pudding and you got a deal." Said Kero.

_Deal. But first get it away from her. I don't trust._

"Kay. GET OVER HERE KID!" He shouted chasing after her and finally got the bat. "I have it! Now give me my muffin and pudding!"

_Sorry. There is none. I'm not a refrigerator. But that kid over there is. (points to Fluffy)_

"Food! (_Fluffy takes off._) COME BACK!" Shouted Kero, chasing Sesshomaru.

"We should have a haunted house!" Said Tomoyo.

"Yeah!" Agreed Ed.

"Then let's get to it!" Shouted Meilin.

(Okay. I'm terribly sorry bout what I do with the rest of this. I'm just not in the mood. I'm depressed bout my friend leaving though by Monday I'll probably be okay. I just gotta get this up before Halloween.)

Everyone pitched in to create the haunted house which took a loooooooong time thanks to Miroku. He got sugar high again and started chasing people with a chainsaw. They finally got it away from him and tied him to a chair which was then drilled into the floor. When they were finished they opened it to the public.

After the…whatever it was…

The haunted house was practically destroyed by the mobs of fan girls for the guys. And Miroku's face was completely red from all the slaps he got, Inuyasha's ears were sore from girls pulling on them, his sword seemed to be missing, Sesshomaru was up in the corner of the rafters and Kouga was hiding somewhere. As for the others….well how should I put it. They had a rough time.

Sakura leaned over Syaoran. "Are you all right?"

"(xx) yeah…just fine…" He replied.

Al leaned over Ed. "Brother? Are you okay?" Winry also leaned over him.

"(xx) Yeah, Al…just…dandy…"

"Well I think we should go now. No one needs to see us clean up…So…take it away voice."

"Now you know…what rabid fan girls do to anime characters."

"Not what I was going for but it works."

Okay. Again. Terribly sorry bout the wait. Took longer than I thought. And right now I need a hug. My friend just moved away and it will be a long time before I see her. (sniff) and sorry for repeating things.

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I got most of Kero's chapter done but I want a few more ideas. Got any?

Review!


	14. Kero

**Hey! I didn't take as long this time! Yay me! And if you could check out my stories on fictionpress. I have the same name.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kero or any other character from CCS and I don't own Know Your Stars either.**

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your guardians..."

"Who said that? Where'd that voice come from?"

"Kero...really hates pudding."

"No I don't! I LOVE pudding!"

"Really? Then what would you do if all the pudding in the world has been destroyed?"

"Has it?"

"...Yes..."

"NOOO! (gasp) I think (gasp) I'm having (gasp) a heart (gasp) attack! THE PRECIOUS PUDDING!"

"Kero...only plays video games to annoy Sakura."

"No I don't! I play them cause I like them!"

"Suuuure...Kero...he thinks Meilin is hot."

"WHAT?" Screamed Meilin and Kero.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER! SHE'S JUST AS ANNOYING AS THE KID!"

"WHAT (eyebrow twitches) DID YOU (twitch) JUST SAY(twitch)!"

"...nothing! Just eating my muffin!" He then pulled out a pic of Meilin with a bunch of holes in it. He then looked at the picture. "Uh...oh..." Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were now holding back Meilin.

"Kero...he destroyed all the sugar in the world."

"WHAT! I could never do that!"

"Kero…He is really a flying turkey chicken half breed."

"...what...?..."

"Kero…he loves Syaoran like a brother."

"That kid who's trying to steal the Clow Cards from Sakura? YEAH RIGHT!"

"Kero…he once survived a whole week by eating mud."

"...(Cricket)..."

"You mean I'm right?"

"NO! I HAD TO! CLOW WAS GONE FOR A WEEK AND THE ONLY THING IN THE FRIDGE WAS BRUSSEL SPROUTS AND CELERY!"

The crowd just stared at Kero.

"Kero…he's just as perverted as Miroku. That's why he always flies under Sakura."

"AM NOT!"

"Kero…he puts glue on all his sweets so he will always have their taste."

"Ewwwwww…"

"Kero...he puts hot sauce on stuffed animals then eats them."

"Again…ewwwwwwww…"

"Kero…thinks he's Irish!"

"(With Irish accent) Oy I'm not Irish laddie. Hay! What happened to ma voice? I don't want to be a shamrock picking Irish. (No offense to anyone who is Irish or of Irish blood or decent.)"

"HEY! DON'T BE DISIN THE IRISH FOR I AM OF THE IRISH!" Yelled Sesshomaru, standing up. (Boy. He's really got his nationalities confused.)

"Sit down! You're not Irish you dimwit!"

"Yes I am! I have a leprechaun! See!" Sesshomaru then held up Jaken.

Inuyasha and everyone else (including people reading this) – (-.-''''''')

"Kero…he went on a date with Spinel."

"NO I didn't!"

"Now you know…Kero…the mud eating pervert."

"I DO NOT EAT MUD NOR AM I A PERV!"

But there was no answer.

"GET BACK HERE!"

**Well at least that didn't take as long as before. Review! And thanks for review. And I know Starfire is not an anime! Oh and for a little bit you may not be able to review because I deleted the authors notes and the Starfire chapter. So if you can just like log off and leave ur name in the name box thingy I'll still know who you are. It may last about 4 or 5 chapters. Hiei next! Ideas please!**


	15. Hiei

I'M BAAAAACK!...Okay. Well it hasn't been that long. Dis chapter is Hiei! Whoo! Kay, well I don't have much to say. After this is a Christmas special and then it will be Odd from Code Lyoko.

And most of these are from my friend. So I give most credit to her and some are mine. Sorry I didn't use anybody's ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Know Your Stars from All That or Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your fire demons..."

"Hn."

"Hiei...was wimpy when he was in middle school."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT!...I mean hn…"

"Hiei...he once dated Jaken!"

"Who?"

"Hiei...he once set off illegal fireworks in Puerto Rico."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING THIS!...I-I mean…hn…"

"Hiei...was once caught singing 'Listen to Your Heart' by D.H.T." (Don't own it!)

"What the hell?"

"Hiei...he created a mud pie and put it down his pants at the age of 7."

"WHAT!"

"Hiei...once dipped candy in cranberry sauce and said it taste like chicken."

"(looking at a list of names) Okay...there are only five people that know that..."

"Hiei...likes Vanessa Carlton."

"(looks up from list) Who?"

"Hiei...in the school play had to play a queen."

"I can't figure it out! I think it's AG87 or TDA101..."

"Hiei...likes to play in the snow."

"That's Yukina's job."

"Hiei...he once blew up Pluto and reconstructed it and launched it into orbit so the government wouldn't know."

"NO! THE GOVERNMENT IS CATCHING ON!...I-I mean I do not know this Pluto of which you are speaking."

"Hiei...he wore a pink frilly dress to school when he was 13."

Audience: "gasp"

"That is not true."

"Hiei...he was once in love with Botan."

"WAS NOT!"

"Hiei...his favorite color was pink at the age of...whatever he is now."

"IS NOT!"

"Hiei...once worked as Santa's elf."

"What the...?"

"Hiei...he got straight F's for two semesters."

"Damn you AG87..."

"Hiei...likes to play with - dolls of Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"(mumbles) And I'm gonna do it to AG87 and TDA101..."

"Hiei...likes Yukina as more than a sister."

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. YOU?"

"Now you know...Hiei...the pink loving queen who put mud down his pants and blew up Pluto."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU THEN TDA101 AND AG87!"

TDA101 and AG87 run to the exit and yell at people to move as they shove their way through.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well that's it. And as I look this over it's only two pages long. Eh heh...sorry. ' Well next is the Christmas special. And I already have ideas for this. But you can give me some for Odd. And I hope they will be longer.


	16. Christmas Special part 1

MERRY CHRISTMAS!...okay so there is still a few days till Christmas but it's my favorite holiday so bare with me. And I hope ya all had a happy Thanksgiving! Well let's get on with the Christmas special!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Maybe some DVDs and manga I bought but I don't officially own any anime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 16 (I figured it out! Yay!)

Christmas Special

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Know your Christmas Specials, know your Christmas Specials, know your Christmas Specials..."

"This one wants to know what this 'Christmas' is?" Kenshin asked.

"It's a holiday many countries celebrate in their own ways. Families get together to see ones they haven't seen in a while and other stuff that I don't feel like explaining. Too complicated." Kagome stated. (I don't feel like typing it all)

"Kagome? What's this stuff?" Sango asked holding up a jug of egg nog.

"That's egg nog!" Sakura said.

"What's egg nog?"

"...Good question..." (WHAT is egg nog...I don't drink it so I'm curious...)

"Let's make hot chocolate!" Kaoru suggested. (Yes. They know what it is.)

"YEAH!" Shouted Elie. "The guys should be coming in soon anyway from shoveling the parking lot." (Reviewers: O.O... Me: What?)

The girls gave an evil smirk and walked off to the kitchen somewhere.

In da kitchen...

"I got the pot!" Shouted Winrey.

"I got the water!" Yelled Sakura. She dumped it in the pot and Winrey set it on the stove to get warm.

"Now to get everything else ready..." Meilin smiled evilly.

Outside in the parking lot...

"Why won't this stuff stop falling!" Shouted Inuyasha in frustration.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Well just shovel the thicker (Snow piled higher.) snow and go in." Miroku said.

"I hope they have hot cocoa ready." Sighed Ed.

"Yeah...it's cold out here."

"But you can't feel anything Al." (I don't know if that's true but it is here.)

"Eh heh...-'"

"Honestly Al..."

"Come on! Hurry up, Shrimp!" Shouted Sano.

"You just call me short!"

"No. I called you shrimp. What of it?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Shrimp!"

"What are you gonna do about it Shorty." (Smart Sano...)

Ed used his alchemy to put Sano in a snow ball with his head sticking out. The other guys laughed.

"HEY! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Ed just picked his shovel up and started to shovel again. The others just left Sano and finished shoveling. When they finished the headed off to the building.

Inside...

"IT'S ALIVE!" Shouted Botan. The girls were all crowded around the counter as Botan cackled evilly.

Part 2 coming later today! What have the girls created that's alive? And what will the guys think of it?


	17. Christmas Special part 2

Christmas Special-Part 2

With da girls...

"Aww…isn't it so cute?" Smiled Keiko.

"So evilly cute!" Tomoyo smirked. (She can be scary sometimes)

"Let's set it free!" Kagome jumped up.

"Yeah!" All the girls shouted. Sakura opened the kitchen door and their creation walked out.

With da guys...

The guys were inside in front of the door, taking off their coats, hats, and gloves.

"sigh I'm so glad that's over." Ed said.

"Yeah. Now for some hot chocolate." Sano started for the kitchen. He stopped dead in the hall. "Uhhh…guys?"

"What is it?" Miroku asked, walking over.

"How should I know!"

"AH! WHAT IS THAT!"

"What's what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but I shall exorcise it!" Miroku threw a sutra at the creature but it just burned up.

"I'll hack to pieces with my Tetsusiga!" Inuyasha used the Wind Scar but it didn't work.

"What is that thing?" Ed asked.

"sniff, sniff It smells like...hot chocolate?"

"Soooo...it's a hot chocolate monster?" Asked Al.

"I guess." Li looked confused, like the others. (If only you could see the picture. I and my friend made it up last year.)

"Go get them our monster." Said one of the girls.

"Botan! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!" Yusuke shouted.

"We just created a hot chocolate monster."

"Isn't it just the cutest thing ever!" Kagome squealed.

Guys: o.O! twitch

"No." Kuwabara. "It's ugly."

Botan made her oar appear and started to beat him.

"Get them!" Keiko shouted. The hot chocolate monster grew in size and started chasing them around the studio. The girls laughed evilly and walked back to the kitchen. (The Hot Chocolate monster has straws for arms that split at the end to make claws, it has fangs and teeth. it looks creepier in the pic)

"Let's make some hot chocolate for them! -" Sakura suggested.

"Yes. That would be very nice for them." Tomoyo replied. Then the girls laughed evilly as the walked down the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dat it. Sorry it's not longer. I could have put it together but didn't. Oh well. Next up is Odd from Code Lyoko! Stay tuned!**

**Oh yeah. HAPPY MERRY CHRISTMAHANAKWANZIKA! AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. The whatchamawhoseiter of the what not!

Okay. I lied. I'm throwing a New Years Special in first. Thank you guys for all da reviews. And I hope you all had a wonderful Happy Merry Christmachaunakwanzikah! And Happy Ramadan. (I don't know if I spelled that right. But I had to put it cause it's not in the other long one.) Well Happy New Year! And this maybe a short chapter. I'm kinda clueless on what to put.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the manga I buy with my money.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 17

New Year Special

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Happy New Year, Happy New Year, Happy New Year..."

"Must you say something EVERY episode?" Botan asked.

"Yes. I get money to do this."

"How much? 5 dollars a week?" Hiei asked.

"NO! Well...yes but..."

"Meow."

Everyone: o.O?

"Meow."

"Brother! Why are you saying meow?" Al asked.

"Cuz Al, (hic) I can! (hic) Man this stuff (hic) is strong." Ed wobbled around everywhere.

"SHHH! The count down is gonna start in a sec!" Kagome screamed.

Whole group: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2006!

"Hn." Hiei just sat in a corner. (There is now window sill for him to sit in. HA! Hiei: What? Me: EEP! NOTHING!)

"Well now that it's a new year, who's up for something new!" Kagome asked.

"Oh! Pick me, pick me!" Botan was jumping up and down with her hand in the air.

"What?"

"How about we create a FEMALE hot chocolate monster for the male one!" (Yes. The first one was a male.)

"YEAH!" The girls screamed and ran off to the kitchen.

The guys looked down at the hot chocolate monster.

"You are screwed dude." Kuwabara said. "Women are moody and change their minds too much." ((holding Spaghetti Strainer of Evilness threateningly at Kuwabara) THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! Kuwabara: (hiding behind Hiei) No... Hiei: Get away from me you big oaf.)

"Yeah. They never let you be lazy and watch TV all day. They make you do chores." Yusuke said, leaning back on the couch.

"They also make you go shopping but Winrey doesn't shop for clothes so it's not all that bad." Ed said. (He was faking earlier. All he had was a soda.)

"Lucky." Kuwabara mumbled.

CRASH. THUD. BANG. BOOM.

"That can't be good." Sano and the other got up and ran to the kitchen. When they got there all that was left of the kitchen was the floor. The walls and roof were gone.

"What did you girls do!" Miroku shouted.

"We decided to make a great big family of them!" Sakura gushed.

"And they just went to go meet the neighbors! See?" Tomoyo smiled. Behind her, outside, people were screaming and buildings were on fire. And of coarse the hot chocolate monsters were in the midst of it all, running around, for their paper cups were also aflame.

"Dear Buddha." Miroku said before he and the other guys fainted. The girls surrounded them.

"Was it something we said?" Meilin asked.

"I don't think so. But let's just leave them and go introduce more people to the Hot Chocolate Monster Family." Sango suggested. All the girls agreed and ran out into the city.

Later...

The guys had woken up and were used to the hot chocolate family by now. Now they were all sitting in front of the TV waiting for the count down. When in came on time they counted down too.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2006!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU WRITERS, READERS/REVIEWERS, AND THE STAFF OF THIS SITE! All you guys rock and I hope you have a good, safe, wonderful, fun, and many other words I can go on with new year!

Your thankful, happy, energetic, crazy author

-TheDarkAngel101

P.S. What's that mean anyway? W/e. I told you this was short. Give me a few more ideas for Odd or I'll move on to Dorie from Magical DoReMi or **Ojamajo DoReMi. Same thing. And nothing of that Odd thinks Jeremy or Ulrich is hott. It's just not funny! I need funny! Someone told me I was losing the funny so give me funny! I'll come up with stuff too but you guys help a lot. Well see ya!**


End file.
